


I Had Really Hoped You'd Stay.

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comfort/Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Infinity Gems, M/M, Not Beta Read, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vormir, Writing doodle, buckyvormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Whatever it takes.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	I Had Really Hoped You'd Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short; the shortest thing I have ever posted.  
> With that said, use this as a prompt! I would love to see this continued or written in another way!
> 
> If you do anything with this in mind please write it and use the tag buckyvormir !

They got back in their own time, voices slowly coming back to themselves as the team looked around in wonder. Each one locked eyes on another, grins growing across their faces as they began to realize they had done it. Each and every stone was collected and before anyone could speak Tony had a hand in the middle like before. He was proud of his team. 

“We did it.”  
Everyone agreed, going to join in before the smile immediately slid off the leaders face. Natasha noticed next, following Tony’s gaze to the soldier who stood alone on his side. Eyes closed and fists curled as he choked on a breath. 

“Steve?”

The blond shook his head, unable to move as his face aimed itself at the ground. They knew who was missing, they weren’t going to pretend they were confused. 

“Rogers.”  
At everyone else’s hesitance, Stark stepped closer. He didn’t flinch at the first sob, he didn’t try to ask what happened, he just wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. He held him as tight as he could and refused to let his own emotions show. There was nothing he could say, he knew that. 

“Steve..”


End file.
